DESCRIPTION(provided by applicant): This grant requests continued support of a research training program for physician-scientists committed to exploring the causes and cures of kidney disease in children. This program will help to address the current national shortage of physician-scientists in Pediatric Nephrology(PN) by providing 2-3 years of support for research training to 4 highly qualified physicians. The program will continue to be directed by Dr. Sandra Watkins, assisted by Dr. Allison Eddy, Co-Director for Basic Science Research and Dr. Don Sherrard, Co-Director for Clinical Research. Trainees will be highly qualified BC/BE Pediatricians committed to a career in kidney-related research. Following 1 year of clinical training in PN, each trainee will receive either basic science (Track A) or clinical (Track B) research training. PN program staff will serve as primary mentors while the research supervisor for each trainee may be one of the PN program staff and/or one of the faculty (11 in basic science, 8 in clinical research) who have well-funded research programs, collaborative scientific interactions with members of the PN program staff and experience with research fellowship training. Track A trainees will receive in-depth training in the cellular and molecular biology of renal disease, developing expertise in 1 of 3 fields: mechanisms and response to renal injury, renal developmental biology or renal matrix and vascular biology. Track B trainees will receive intensive training in clinical research taking combined advantage of rich clinical resources and the wealth of expertise in the UW School of Public Health and Community Medicine. While obtaining a Master?s in Public Health, they will receive training in designing and performing clinical studies in >1 of 3 kidney-related areas of research: treatment and outcomes in chronic renal failure, renal transplantation or hemolytic uremic syndrome. Individualized training will be tailored to the interests and long-term goals of the trainee, overseen by the Program Director and Advisory Committee. The program has matured and is nationally recognized for producing highly qualified academic Pediatric Nephrologists. 13 trainees have received 2-3 years of support over the first 10 years. 7 currently hold academic positions and 3 are still in training.